Conventional slickline logging systems employ battery-powered instruments that record logging information for later retrieval once the tool returns to the surface. Logging parameters are programmed at the surface, the tool is run into the bore hole where measurements are made according to the programmed logging parameters, and the tool is returned to the surface. The results of the logging session are evaluated and, if they are determined to be inadequate, the logging parameters are changed and another logging session is run.
Conventional wireline logging uses wireline cables that have a much larger diameter (on the to order of an inch or more) as compared with slickline cables (an eighth of an inch or less). This difference in diameter prevents wireline cables from being used in high-pressure wells.